creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lapse of Freedom
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und verbreitete ihre Hitze in dem lebhaften, grünen Wald. Die Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und auch die anderen wilden Kreaturen spielten fröhlich miteinander. Ich saß allein auf meinem Stein, sah ihnen zu. Das war meine schönste Erinnerung. Mein Stein war auf einem kleinen Felsen, sodass ich den ganzen Wald überblicken konnte. Es war dennoch kein abgeschiedener Ort, ich war immer in Sichtweite der anderen Pokémon. Viele von ihnen kamen zu mir, um mir etwas zu essen anzubieten und fragten mich, ob ich mit ihnen spielen wolle. Ich wies sie jedes Mal zurück. Ich hasste die anderen nicht, ich war einfach damit zufrieden, sie nur zu beobachten. Die Pokémon zu beobachten, die Pflanzen und Bäume zu beobachten, wie sie sich in einer sanften Brise wogen, die Sonne beim Auf- und Untergehen zu beobachten. Menschen durch den Wald reisen zu sehen. Diejenigen, die kamen und Pokémon mit sich nahmen und diejenigen, die sie mitgenommen und verletzt zurückließen. Ich hatte meinen Spaß daran, diese Trainer zu manipulieren. Meine Fähigkeiten waren perfekt dafür geeignet Streiche zu spielen und für Verwirrung und Unwohlsein zu sorgen. Ich verfolgte diejenigen, die die Pokémon hier verletzt hatten. Ein knackender Zweig hier, ein raschelndes Gebüsch dort, ein Schatten, den sie nur im Augenwinkel sahen. Viele von ihnen waren schon geflohen, bevor sie mich überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Die Menschen fingen an, sich Geschichten über mich zu erzählen. Über den „Geist des Waldes". Sie begannen den Wald zu meiden so gut sie konnten. Die Pokémon, die sich nach einem menschlichen Partner sehnten zog es an den Waldesrand, sie spielten nun meist auf den Feldern in der Nähe des Waldes. Über viele Jahre hinweg wurde der Wald um meinen Stein herum leblos. Man sah kaum noch Pokémon. Das Zwitschern hatte aufgehört. Ich wurde einsam, sehnte mich nach der Energie und der Lebendigkeit, die mich sonst immer umgeben hatte, aber ich wollte meinen Stein nicht verlassen. Warum fühlte ich mich diesem Ort so verbunden? Warum fühlte es sich so an, als wäre ich an diesen Boden gefesselt? Sobald ich zu weit von meinem Stein wegging, verließ mich das Verlangen mich noch weiter von ihm zu entfernen. Es war als würde eine übermächtige Kraft mich zurückziehen. Ab und zu näherten sich ein paar risikofreudige Menschen meinem Stein, auf der Suche nach Pokémon oder vielleicht auch dem berüchtigten „Geist des Waldes“. Da ich keinen Grund hatte, sie zu reizen, ließ ich sie einfach in Ruhe und bald darauf zogen sie enttäuscht wieder von dannen. So blieb es bis zu einem bestimmten Tag. Als ich in der Nähe meines Steines saß und die leere Umgebung vor mir betrachtete, hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Und dann noch eine. Ich verstand die menschliche Sprache nicht, aber ihre Gesichter sahen schockiert aus. Ich war neugierig, also schlich ich mich näher an sie heran, bis ich gerade noch außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes war. Sie standen vor meinem Stein. Einer von ihnen, ein Junge, hatte sich hingekniet, um den Text zu lesen, der in meinen Stein eingraviert war. Die andere, ein Mädchen, sah sich nervös um. Vielleicht konnte sie meine Anwesenheit spüren. Die beiden Menschen hatten es mir wirklich angetan. Besonders das Mädchen. Wenn ich sie ansah, kam es mir vor, als würde ich mich an etwas erinnern, das ich vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte. Ich wollte wissen, was die beiden bei meinem Stein wollten. Wie sie ihn gefunden hatten. Das Mädchen sah mich als erstes und sprang alarmiert zurück. Der Junge nahm ein rotes Gerät aus seiner Tasche und hielt es mir entgegen. Das Gerät sagte etwas und die beiden sahen sich an. Der Junge schien verängstigt, aber das Mädchen kam näher an mich heran. Sie sprach mit mir, was sie gesagt hat, ich... ich glaube ich erinnere mich an einige ihrer Worte. „... du...hier?“ „Willst...uns kommen?“ „Verstehst...mich?“ Der Junge sagte etwas, während er das Mädchen am Ärmel zog und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er gehen wollte. Sie ignorierte ihn und kniete sich vor mir hin. Unsere Augen waren jetzt auf der gleichen Höhe. Sie sprach wieder mit mir, diesmal konnte ich ihre Worte verstehen. „Bist du hier gefangen? Möchtest du mit uns kommen? Du bist sicher einsam!“ Sie lächelte mich schwach an. Irgendetwas an ihr ließ Erinnerungen in mir hochsteigen... Eine junge Frau, graziös und mutig. Reisen, Kämpfe, Freundschaften. Ich ging zurück zu meinem Stein und starrte auf die Worte, die auf ihm geschrieben standen. „Hier ruht Blossom. Ein treues, freundliches Pokémon und ein guter Freund. Ich kann dir niemals für all das danken, was du für mich getan hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht besser anleiten konnte und bitte vergib mir meine dummen Fehler. Ruhe in Frieden.“ Ich drehte mich um und sah das Mädchen an, das etwas näher zu mir kam. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen rot-weißen Ball heraus, den sie vor mir auf den Boden legte. Ich erkannte ihn, ein Pokéball. Ich wurde früher in so einem gehalten. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf meinen Stein, auf die leere Umgebung, die einst so voller Leben gewesen war. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Einsamkeit und meinen Wunsch, den Wald zu verlassen. Ich wollte mich klarer an meine Erfahrungen erinnern und neue machen. Ich drückte mich gegen den Pokéball. Während ich in den Ball gesogen wurde, hörte ich die mechanische Stimme des roten Gerätes. „Für Nebulak wurde ein Eintrag im Pokédex angelegt.“ Ich bin jetzt schon seit Jahren mit dem Mädchen, das inzwischen eine junge Frau ist, zusammen. Wir haben viele Abenteuer miteinander erlebt und ich erinnere mich nun auch wieder an meine früheren Abenteuer. Wir haben Freude und Leid geteilt. Neue Freunde gefunden und alten Lebewohl gesagt. Wir haben viele neue Orte entdeckt, sind oft mit dem Boot gereist und haben Pokémon gesehen, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass es sie gibt. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich im Wald zufrieden war, auf meinem Stein... meinem Grab. Jetzt weiß ich in was für einer trügerischen Freiheit ich gefangen war und obwohl ich mich frage, ob der Wald wieder so lebendig ist, wie er einst war, bin ich glücklich darüber, mit meinem Trainer zusammen sein zu dürfen und ich werde bei ihm bleiben, solange er mich bei sich haben möchte. Quelle: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lapse_of_Freedom Übersetzt von FreeKyandi Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang